So This Is What Love Feels Like: A Gaara Love Story
by BloodyEmeraldRose
Summary: This is a story I did on Quzilla for a friend and I decided to post it on here just incase Quizzila decides to be a pain and take it down. I hope you all enjoy my story. I tried to keep Gaara in character as much as possible, but I could actually see him being pretty shy when it comes to sex since well, he doesn't know much about love after all. And this is a Gaara and You story.


You sighed as you stared out the window, knowing it had only been a couple of days now since the Kazekage had been brought back to the village.

You wanted to go see him, but you couldn't seem to find the courage to. The last time you had seen Gaara, was the day the Leaf ninjas' had brought him safely back to the village.

Your eyes had connected then and you wanted to run up and embrace him in a hug, overjoyed when you had found out he was alive.

When you had heard rumors around the village that Gaara had been killed, you had returned to your home in a state of utter shock before you broke down. It seemed to you like you would never stop crying until you had finally drifted off into a restless sleep.

And then, learning that he was still alive, you had been so happy, but you couldn't even tell him how you felt.

Seeing all those girls hoard around him, made this horrible pain well up in your chest and you could only give him a small smile before heading back in the village while everyone else remained around him.

You sighed again, knowing he must hate you for just leaving like that, plus the fact that you had been avoiding him for days now.

The two of you had always talked, been slightly close. You knew that he considered you a friend, yet you wanted to be something much more than that. But sadly believed that would never happen.

You walked away from your window, leaving it open as you laid down on your medium sized bed. It was really late now and you figured you must be one of the few that remained awake as you stared up at the ceiling.

"I just can't sleep…" you murmured.

You continued to just lay there, gazing up at your ceiling with a dazed like expression and didn't even notice the presence that had entered your room silently.

You turned on your side and couldn't help but gasp at who it was since his form was visible thanks to the small lamp you had lit, biting your lip before you sat up.

"G-Gaara….? you asked in a soft voice.

You blushed and pulled down your white gown that had gone up to your thighs before giving Gaara a weak smile. "W-what are you doing here so late?"

He was silent for a moment, closing his eyes before looking back at you.

"I came by to see you…" he replied in his rather raspy voice that always seemed to make shivers run down your spine.

You blushed more at that and looked down awkwardly before back up at him.

"O-oh…" was all you could think of to say, feeling a little embarrassed.

You both remained in an awkward and rather tense silence before you found yourself staring into those beautiful sea green eyes of his. It was hard not to get swept away in them.

"_?" he said, barely above a whisper.

You blinked a couple of times before shaking your head, giving him a shy smile. "Y-yes, Gaara?"

"…Why have you been avoiding me?"

You bit your lip as you thought you saw a faint trace of hurt in his eyes and no longer seemed to be able to look at him.

"Why would you think I'm avoiding you, Gaara?"

"…You haven't come by the tower recently like you used to and every time I see you on the streets, you turn and head in a different direction…"

You bit your lower lip harder, feeling it bleed slightly since you could actually hear the sadness in his voice and gazed down at your hands that rested in your lap.

"Your not even looking me in the eyes anymore…" he murmured.

You slowly glanced up at him and gave him a rather weak smile. "I'm sorry, Gaara…"

"Is it because of something I did?" he questioned, making you feel even more depressed as he sounded like an innocent child in a way.

"N-no! Of course not!" you cried out a bit too quickly, shaking your head."Then…why?" Gaara asked, a frown now on his face.

You bit your finger, trying to decide what to say before you gave him a weak grin. "R-really. Its nothing. Actually, its pretty stupid…"

You gulped as Gaara had narrowed his eyes slightly at you, staring at you intensely. "Why do you say that?"

"You'd probably hate me if I told you why…" you answered quietly, once more turning your attention back to your hands.

Gaara's eye's grew big before a soft look appeared on his normally impassive face. "…You were one of the few people who didn't look at me like I was a monster in the past, _. I could never hate you…."

Your eyes were now the ones growing wide while you could feel a warmness creeping up the back of your neck. It was rare to see Gaara giving such a warm look since the young Kazekage still had trouble at times expressing his emotions.

You patted your bed and gave him a faint smile. "Come sit by me on the bed and I'll tell you."

As Gaara walked up to your bed, you noticed he seemed a little awkward and you couldn't help but smile a little bit more from this. Maybe Gaara was just as nervous as you felt at the moment.

You took in a breath of air, praying that you didn't scare your friend away and turned to look at him.

"Gaara…I've known you since we were twelve years old, ever since we met that day in Konaha," you started out as you had once lived there before you had moved to Sunagakure. "Even then, though we barely spoke, I realized that I wanted to get close to you; to know you…"

You paused a moment, licking your dry lips as Gaara was staring ahead at the wall as he seemed to be in thought, making you mentally gulp from this. You couldn't help but wonder what was he thinking about?

"And that's why…I asked the Hokage if it would be okay if I moved here, so I could be close to you, Gaara," you continued, blushing since his attention had turned back to you. "I was so happy and what made me even more happy, was the fact that I was getting to go on missions with you. And very slowly, we started to talk to each other more and became friends…"

"_?" Gaara said, his voice so quiet that you barely heard him say your name. He let out a soft gasp when you suddenly took hold of his hand, but he didn't pull away like he was disgusted by your action much to your relief.

"A-and the more I was around you, the more I started to realize that I like you more than just a friend. Because I…love you…Gaara." you finished off, your voice shaking just a bit since you were becoming nervous about how the quiet Kazekage would react to this.

Gaara didn't say anything, but his mouth was open in a small 'o' shape, making you look away as you let go of his hand; your body now slightly trembling.

"…T-this is why I've been avoiding you. I've…I've been afraid to tell you how I felt. But I'll understand if you don't feel the same. I mean, why would you? There's so many pretty girls in the village now who love you…" you trailed off, closing your eyes tightly to fight back the tears that were trying to come out. You knew it was dumb to cry, but your nerves were getting the better of you….

Gaara didn't say anything, and you knew he was most likely going to leave without a word. But what shocked you and made you let out a small cry of surprise, was when you felt strong, yet warm arms, wrap around your form.

"…Gaara?" you said in a soft and gentle voice, gazing up at him with misty eyes.

"That's the first time anyone has ever said they loved me," Gaara said and you could see the disbelief and what looked like happiness too on his pale face. "_…I…."

You closed your eyes since Gaara seemed unable to finish that sentence and suddenly surprised your friend even more when you lifted up to place a fast, but gentle kiss on his lips. "Its okay, Gaara. You don't have to say anything…"

Your cheeks grew hot since Gaara's eyes seemed to be piercing into your very soul and you nearly squeaked when he said in a rather breathless sounding voice, 'do that again'.

You felt your mouth slowly twitching into a smile, but you hid it by placing your lips back onto his, just hoping you were doing it right since you had no experience in kissing.

But you felt Gaara's hands tightly gripping onto your arms as this made you smile and you tried deepening your kisses while your hands were lightly holding onto his shoulders.

When you felt Gaara trying to follow your lips movements, you nearly gasped, but some how managed to hold it back. The two of you were both shy and a little awkward too as you continued to suck on each others lips, but you felt Gaara growing more confident and clung onto his clothes firmly since he was making your body grow a little hot.

You nearly pouted when you both had to pull back to catch your breaths, but you couldn't help but smile from seeing how flushed Gaara looked.

"M-my body feels a little weird…" Gaara panted out as his hands were still holding onto your arms, almost like he didn't want to let you go.

"M-mine too…" you said breathlessly as your face turned even more red if that were possible since you had a good feeling why. But you weren't sure if you should actually try what you were thinking? Maybe it was still too soon even though part of you really wanted to.

You smiled shyly since you had noticed Gaara's eyes on your breasts and you looked down yourself, biting the inside of your mouth since your nipples were showing through your gown.

"I-its okay. You don't have to be embarrassed. I-I kind of wouldn't mind you touching them…" you admitted, nervously playing with your hair when you noticed Gaara was about to, but pulled back as though scared.

Gaara blinked his eyes innocently, making sure you were certain as you nodded your head to assure him it was alright and let out a soft sigh feeling his fingers very gently graze your left breast.

You panted lightly as his hands continued to almost curiously feel and explore your still covered chest and you let out a moan feeling his thumb push on your erect nipple as this made Gaara pull his hand back quickly as if he had hurt you.

"Y-you didn't do anything wrong, Gaara. I…really liked the way that felt," you whispered out as you felt your body growing a little weak. "T-this is really embarrassing to ask, but do you…know what sex is?"

Gaara's face turned the reddest it had been that night and he looked down at your bed, making you feel guilty about even bringing up the subject.

"Y-yes. Kankuro told me about it once, though Temari wasn't happy about it…Do you…" he trailed off shyly as he looked back at you before quickly down at your bed.

You nodded your head shakily and slowly reached out for his hand. "Y-yes. I'd like to try. B-but only if you want to…"

Gaara closed his eyes for a moment before he gazed directly into your eyes and nodded his head as you couldn't help but smile at this.

You stood up off of your bed, smiling sheepishly at Gaara who was blinking at you and grabbed the end of your gown that went a little past your knees and pulled it over your head; leaving you in nothing but your panties as you had no bra on.

You felt your body growing hot as you nervously covered your breasts with your arms, feeling self conscious about your naked form, but you felt a little more relaxed since Gaara's eyes were staring at your body and he didn't seem to hate what he saw.

You crawled back onto the bed with him and placed your lips once more onto his, wanting to make the shyness you had a feeling you both felt, go away as you smiled when Gaara started to copy your lips movements.

You slowly laid back on the bed; Gaara's lips never leaving yours as he was hovering over your form as the kiss was already turning into more of a make out session.

When Gaara's lips were parted, you decided to try something new and slipped your tongue into his mouth as you smiled in your head hearing him letting out a muffled groan as you rubbed your tongue against his.

Soon, your tongues were dancing together and you clung onto Gaara's shirt since you could feel your body starting to tingle a little, not to mention, you could feel your lower area starting to grow a little wet.

You panted slightly heavily when Gaara was pulling away from your lips and watched as he now stood up off the bed; his face rather red as he started to remove his own clothing as you blushed since he had chosen to remove his boxers as well, leaving him in nothing.

"W-wow, Gaara…!" you murmured out as you couldn't help but stare at his toned chest, though when your eyes went a bit lower and you caught a glimpse of his manhood, you grew warm and shyly averted your eyes.

You turned back to Gaara timidly when he was hovering over you once again and sighed since he was suddenly placing small, but sweet kisses all over your neck as you closed your eyes happily from the feeling.

Gaara's kisses started to trail lower and you gasped from surprise feeling his warm breath suddenly on your right breast and moaned, feeling him leaving kisses all over your breast now before his tongue was circling around your hard nipple.

"G-Gaara…!" you cried out from both pleasure and shock since he had suddenly taken your bud into his mouth and began to suck on it as your body arched from this, pushing your nipple into his mouth more.

He bit so gently at your nipple that you barely felt it before pulling back with a flushed face.

"Kankuro said girls usually like that and this. If it feels weird, tell me…" Gaara murmured out, though his voice came out a bit huskily and you watched shyly as his hand was suddenly trailing down your body.

You let out a cry feeling Gaara rubbing his hand against your panties, stopping a moment most likely to see if you had enjoyed that before he started to rub your panties just a bit harder.

Your head turned to the side as you were panting heavily and you closed your eyes feeling Gaara slowly sliding your underware down your leg before his hand was messaging your moist folds as you moaned loudly from this.

Though feeling Gaara suddenly slipping a finger up inside of your small hole, you froze and let out a whimper since it hurt in a way as this made Gaara remove that finger instantly.

"Did I hurt you…?" Gaara asked softly as his eyes were laced with concern.

You closed your eyes since the slight pain was still there and slowly shook your head, opening your eyes up and giving him a weak smile. "A little. But it will at first. Will you do it again…?"

Gaara hesitated and you knew it was probably because he didn't want to see you in pain, but he slowly slid his finger back into your hole as you bit down on your bottom lip just a little hard.

Though after you started to get used to the feeling, you whimpered from pleasure this time and found your lower area starting to move from reaction just from having that one finger up inside of you.

Gaara seemed to realize you were enjoying it as he inserted another finger into your tight virgin hole as this made you hiss out his name as you didn't even realize a very small smirk had formed on Gaara's face as your eyes were closed and your head was turned to the side.

Gaara just seemed to be getting better and better, now even working three fingers inside of you as he had hit some of your sensitive spots and you could feel something funny happening to your body.

You didn't even realize you were experiencing your first orgasm and you cried out, feeling something building up before you had came all over Gaara's fingers.

"I-I'm so sorry, Gaara…!" you squeaked out, covering your mouth while the young Kazekage was almost curiously examining his now sticky fingers.

But he surprised you when he suddenly stuck one of his fingers into his mouth before licking off the other ones as he gave you a faint smile. "You taste sweet, _."

You turned pink since you obviously weren't expecting a reaction like that and bit your lip when Gaara had moved into position as you couldn't help but glance at his manhood nervously.

"Are you positive you want to do this? It's supposed to be painful for the woman at first, correct…?" Gaara asked as a look of concern as well as uncertainty, shown in his ocean orbs.

You were nervous, but you knew that Gaara was the only man that you wanted to be with and with him being Kazekage, you might not get another chance to do this for a while…

"Yes. I'm sure." you replied with a small nod of your head, giving Gaara a sweet smile.

Gaara very lightly chewed the inside of his mouth before slowly easing his tool inside of you; his eyes never leaving your face as he did so.

You were lightly gripping hold of the bed sheets, but feeling Gaara quickly break your hymen, you let out a pained cry as your nails dug into your bed sheets while tears formed in your eyes.

Gaara ceased moving immediately and frowned deeply as he started to remove himself from you, but blinked when you had reached a shaking hand out to grab one of his arms that was on either side of you.

"D-don't stop…I just have to get used to the pain…" you said with a weak smile, breathing a little heavily as you could feel the slight trickle of blood running down your inner thigh.

You let out a whimper, sounding a little like a puppy as Gaara started to move in you once again, keeping his pace slow while your hands had meanwhile gone back to hold onto the bed sheets.

You almost didn't think the pain was ever going to end, but soon, the sensation started to feel much better; a little addictive in a way and you found yourself moaning instead of whimpering now.

Gaara must have saw that you were no longer in pain and started to move faster, letting out a grunt since it felt incredible to him as well and you blushed since you saw a certain emotion in his eyes. Was it lust, you pondered.

"Ohh, Gaara…!" you moaned out, feeling him wrap your legs around his waist where he could enter you much deeper now while your hands latched onto his back; your nails slightly digging into his pale skin, but he didn't seem to mind.

You were now moving your lower area almost in perfect sync with Gaara as this made him rasp out your name as you could feel beads of sweat rolling down your head, but could care less about this.

A blush crept up your cheeks since Gaara was gazing down into your eyes before his lips were suddenly crashing down onto yours, making you let out a muffled moan as he easily continued to buck his hips with yours.

Your warm bodies were pressing against each others even more now it seemed and you could suddenly feel a certain sensation building up in you as you had to pull your lips away from Gaara's.

"I-I can't hold back any m-Ahh!" you cried out, feeling yourself suddenly release and moaned as not long after, Gaara had released his seed inside of you.

You panted heavily as your vision was a little blurry from all the intense sexual activity and your already flushed face grew even warmer since Gaara was looking down at you with a certain emotion in his sea green eyes before he carefully removed himself from you.

A tired smile formed across your lips when Gaara pulled your blanket over the two of you and you moved closer to lay next to his form; running a gentle finger down his warm cheek.

"…I love you, _…." Gaara whispered out as a rare and genuine smile formed on his face that seemed to glow in the dim light in your room, showing how handsome he really looked when he smiled.

Your eyes grew a little big hearing him say those three magical words, something Gaara would have had a hard time in his past saying as you gave him a loving smile; not saying anything, but placed your lips once more onto his to show him you felt the same.


End file.
